


Next Step Forward

by onewritergirl47



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47
Summary: Oliver and Felicity talk about their relationship. *Based off of 6x03 promo pics*





	Next Step Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first Arrow fanfic that I have written and my first one on here! This is set in 6x03 towards the end. One part was written based off of the episode name. All credit goes to the Arrow writers and producers. I do not own the show or characters.

Felicity nearly fell asleep at her computer for the fifth time that night. She hadn’t even bothered to change out of her tank top and sweatpants. She had been multitasking by going over paperwork for her and Curtis’ new company and working on Arrow business. She jerked her head up at the sound of someone knocking at the door. It was most likely Oliver. He had been coming over more recently what with them trying to reestablish their relationship. So far all they’ve shared is a series of light touches and promises to talk about them soon.

Felicity stretched and made sure to save the document she had been working on. She opened the door and there he was. She was speechless. It didn’t help that he’s standing there in a dark navy shirt that showed off his broad shoulders and black jacket, head tilted ever so slightly.

“Hey Felicity.”

“Hey Oliver.”

“Did I wake you up?” Oliver asked, taking in her pink tank top and sweatpants.

“No actually I was working on some of the paperwork for the new company I am forming with Curtis. I was also working on some Arrow business.”

“Curtis told me about that. Congratulations, I know that you guys will do great.”

“Yeah I am really excited about it! I have so many ideas and I wasn’t sure if he would say yes and I already filled out the paperwork but I- what?”

 “You’re really adorable when you babble, you know that?”

“One of my many talents. Would you like to come in?”

“Yes thank you,” Oliver said with a small smile. She notices that when he walks in, he has his hands behind his back.

“So are you here on Arrow business or about Mayor business?”

“Neither actually. It’s more of a personal business matter.”

“Oh?”

“Ever since the explosion on the island, all I have been able to think about is what happened. We kissed and you said that you didn’t want to have any regrets about us. I had said we would talk about it when we get back but we haven’t. I wanted to but everything has been so crazy between balancing being a father to William, mayor, and the Green Arrow. I want you to know that I love you and that I want to keep moving forward together.”

“Oliver, I am not mad at you. I completely understand. William needs his father right now. I just want you to know that any time you need help with William or anything, you can come to me. I love you and I want to keep moving forward together too.”

“That’s good because I actually have something for you,” said Oliver as he pulled out a wrapped box from behind his back.

“What is it?”

“The next step forward.”

Felicity opened the box to reveal a key sitting inside. She looked at Oliver with a puzzled expression on her face.

“It’s a key to William and I’s apartment and yours if you want it to be.”

“Really?”

“Of course, he said taking her hands in his. “I love you. I want you to be a part of William’s life and for you guys to get to know each other. If you don’t want to or think this is too fast-“

“No I love it!”

“So that’s a yes?”

“Yes,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“So I was wondering if you would be William’s next of kin? It means that you would make personal and medical decisions in case something was to happen to me.”

“What is this about?”

“I asked Dig to be the Green Arrow.”

“Permanently?”

“No just temporarily. I promised William that I would always come back to him and I can’t do that if I am constantly running around the city after danger. The city needs the Green Arrow but my son needs his father. He doesn’t need a hero.”

“Oliver you are a hero,” she said making sure to emphasize the last word. “William may not realize it right now, but he has an amazing father. It might take a while but he will open up to you. These things take time.”

“Thank you Felicity,” said Oliver as he offered her a warm smile. “So will you be his next of kin?”

“Yes I will and you’re welcome. So do you have to go or can you stay awhile? I’m sure we can think of something to do.”

“You suck at being subtle you know that?” he said, slightly teasing.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” he said pressing his lips to hers. They stayed like that for a while before she pulls him into the bedroom.


End file.
